


鬼迷心窍

by Sevenchillax



Category: Free! -Dive to the Future-Animation Do
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenchillax/pseuds/Sevenchillax





	鬼迷心窍

松冈凛拖着喝的不省人事的桐岛夏也回了他下榻的旅店。这已经不是第一次了，他也懒得去想这到底是第几次了。  
“明明是个运动员怎么会这么放纵自己啊…”松冈凛腾出一只手在桐岛夏也身上找钥匙。  
松冈凛本来想像前几天一样把人扔进屋就走的，但是桐岛夏也一进去就挣开了他冲到了厕所里，几秒后传来呕吐和冲马桶的声音。本着好人做到底的原则松冈凛还是走进去顺便倒了杯水。  
“还好吧？”松冈凛摸着开关打开了浴室的灯，他把水杯递给靠着马桶坐着的桐岛夏也。  
桐岛夏也抬头看着松冈凛，光晕让那人撞开了个豁口挡住了部分吊灯投下来的光让他能慢慢适应，他可没有错过那人微微皱着的眉头，他徐徐抬起手臂，“谢了！”接过水杯漱了口他冲松冈凛笑笑，“我好了，你早点回去…”桐岛夏也看着眼前伸过来的手掌停住了话语。  
“不是明天一早的飞机么？想再这里过夜啊赖着不起来……”  
“哈哈哈你看我这酒还没醒呢……”把水杯放在地上桐岛夏也伸手握住了松冈凛的手借力站起来。  
“走吧，天太晚了不安全你快早点回去休息吧。”  
“嗯。”松冈凛抽回自己的手转身往浴室门口走前脚刚迈开一步后脚还没抬起来就不知道为什么被绊了一下，来不及反应他趔趄着就要跌倒一只手拉住了他的胳膊一手护住他的头脚步一旋与地面亲密接触了，当然拉住他的人也趴在他身上。  
松冈凛瞪着压在身上的人，“你干什么？！”  
桐岛夏也也只是看着他不说话，眼光在松冈凛的脸上流转不知在琢磨什么。就在松冈凛被桐岛夏也盯的脸发热想推开他时，桐岛夏也伸手捏着他的下巴拇指按在了他的下唇上。  
松冈凛感受到陌生的体温在自己的唇上细细游走弄的他嘴唇痒痒麻麻的一时间好像所有感官都跑到那里去了，他下意识想抿嘴，但桐岛夏也突然压到他面前他的鼻息打到他脸上，他放弃钳制他的下巴用手掌轻轻摩挲他的脸颊，他的拇指仍留在松冈凛的下唇上，“好软啊，接过吻吗？”他在凛的眼里看到一闪而逝的慌张，然后他没有等他的回答埋头覆了上去。  
柔软的嘴唇不知拒绝，被覆在它上面的另一双唇嘬挤的东躲西藏，只有牙齿还不知发生了什么岿然不动的守护着。  
一直萦绕在鼻间的酒气突然离开，松冈凛睁开眼睛不明所以的看着面前一直看着他笑得人的脸，那人突然露出一排大白牙然后又伸出舌头来，“要张嘴啊…”  
“你到底想干什么？”松冈凛皱眉。  
桐岛夏也看着一脸严肃但无奈脸已经红了毫无气势的人笑笑，“想看看教练喜欢的肌肉。”  
“用嘴看？”松冈凛挑挑眉道：“你这几天看过的不下几十人的吧？”  
“好的，”桐岛夏也看着他笑笑，“既然你这么说……”他的手顺着松冈凛的外衣下摆伸进去，完全无视了松冈凛的后半句话。  
“喂！”松冈凛抓住桐岛夏也的手腕阻止他继续往里摸。  
桐岛夏也停住动作眸光炯炯的看着松冈凛，“想拒绝，就用力推开我吧。”说完他在松冈凛略有惊异的眼光中吻了下去。

肌肉的线条明显，腹部上那些凹凹块块柔韧紧致，他的手指在他的腰际辗转流连，就在他想要再往里探寻的时候，“嘶…”唇舌的交缠热烈往往容易让人忽略危险。  
两个人的嘴唇分开时连带的银丝中带着些猩红，“唔，”桐岛夏也用舌头抵着自己的上牙膛弥漫一嘴铁锈味儿，他用手将松冈凛嘴角上沾到的血擦掉之后把手指伸进略显无措的人嘴里描摹着他的鲨鱼牙，“你还真是阴辣呢…”

“你手里拿的那是什么？”松冈凛看着站在床边的桐岛夏也。  
桐岛夏也抬抬手，“这个是润肤露啊！你不用吗？”  
“你拿它做什么？”  
“润滑啊…”桐岛夏也摸了摸自己的后脑勺，“一开始有点困难的……”

松冈凛趴在床上肚子下垫了一个枕头他整个脸埋在一个枕头里，他的手紧紧的抓着枕头的边缘，太羞耻了，他能清楚的感觉到体内塞进来的两根手指的进出动作，别扭又很酥痒，好像所有的知觉都聚集到那里了。仿佛布满了无数密密麻麻的触角，敏感，羸弱。松冈凛喉咙动了动，张开嘴，脚趾也在桐岛夏也的手指又增加一根的进来的时候蜷缩在了一起。  
桐岛夏也的另一只手在松冈凛腰侧来回抚摸几下倏尔又拍了拍他的胯部，“放松一点呀…”说着后进去那根手指在穴口内勾了勾，“它都进不去了呢……”桐岛夏也俯下身尾音拉得很长热气直打在松冈凛的耳朵上。  
松冈凛瞬间将脸从枕头上抬起来，他感觉快要窒息了。他整个人都在迷蒙的梦中，然而下体一点一点的聚集起来的热度将他又拉回现实。 而桐岛夏也这个男人一直在作乱的手福至心灵般的来到前面捉住了他。  
“你有感觉了？”他的手在他的阴茎上轻轻地揉捏，“看来是这里了……”说着他用手指在刚才碾过的地方徘徊，“但是那里太深了，需要我换一个东西来摸它…”桐岛夏也贴在松冈凛的背上对着他的耳朵说：“准备好了吗？”  
回他的是松冈凛转过来的脸，濡湿的睫毛和被他自己咬出尖尖牙印的嘴唇。  
桐岛夏也一时也被他这模样摄住了，他愣了一下而后用力的吻住他，他毫不留恋地抽出手指覆上自己的炙热，他从未如此心急，就在这一秒了晚一步都是浪费。他慢慢将自己的性器一寸一寸嵌进去，甬道内的温度比手指感受到的热，很热。他很耐心的做足了前戏，进入的过程还算顺畅，当他抵过刚才手指只摸到一点点头的地方他感到身下的人身体微微颤了一下，桐岛夏也慢下进入的速度他用柱头来回的刮擦那里。  
“唔…啊……”松冈凛的腰软了下来，又被桐岛夏也捞回去。他回过头抬手想摸摸桐岛夏也还有多少没进去，却不料被那人捉住反扣在自己背上。  
抽插的动作早已开始，浅尝辄止，温温厮磨，他松冈凛竟成了一只安逸的青蛙。  
“嗯！…”松冈凛被桐岛夏也的突然一顶弄的整个人向前一震，但无奈他的手臂还被那人束缚着。  
桐岛夏也倾身将下巴抵在松冈凛背上，他把松冈凛的手臂松开拉着来到了枕头边，他的手握住他的，感觉到下巴上的湿热他低下头亲着松冈凛的背一路亲到肩胛骨来回舔吻着美好的弧度下身也继续开始了浅出深入的动作。

“啊…啊……”闷闷的声音从身下传来，室内充斥肌肉撞击的啪啪声，身上的频率越来越快，一点也不给松冈凛思考的机会只能放纵的跟着欲望走被它支配，他张开嘴随着身上人动作的频率大口喘气，热流不断从身后如浪潮般涌到前面，“唔…”只差一点……松冈凛伸手向下想要解脱，然而在还没摸到的时候就被截住了。  
“就快了，一起吧。”桐岛夏也扣住他的手，加快了速度次次打桩机般的准确捕捉到点，不给括约肌一点回缩的机会，在数十下之后松冈凛没忍不住先泄了身。桐岛夏也强忍住射精的冲动在不断收缩的甬道里撤出来最后射在了松冈凛的腿间。  
处在不应期的桐岛夏也还半硬着，他坐在床上看着松冈凛，他整个身体微微泛着粉红，这具身体真的非常好看。可以看出身体的主人有多么自律，他在发光，他的认真，他的韧劲，都烫贴极了。  
桐岛夏也将松冈凛翻过来，在他透着异常红晕的脸上露出不可置信的表情之前分开了他的双腿，再一次的进入了他。

 

规律的生物钟迫使松冈凛睁开双眼，然后没两秒他又闭上了双眼。  
“可恶，好痛啊……”松冈凛整个人缩进被子里，他的腰有点不堪重负了。正在这时他的手机响了一下，松冈凛烦躁的掀开被子四处看看发现自己的手机竟然就放在床头柜上。他略有艰难的侧身拿到手机，一看是一条名为“桐岛夏也”发来的简讯。

“抱歉啊，没等你醒就先走了，定好的机票不能改签。擅自用你的手机互换了联系方式，因为我看你睡的很沉就不想打扰你了，你这两天就吃一些流食吧……那个哈哈哈我要登机了，继续加油！”  
“混账！”过了几十秒，松冈凛狠狠把手机扣在床上，一次道歉顶两次用啊……

 

 

FIN.


End file.
